


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 10 I Know You Know I Love You

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [10]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 黄雨萱/李子维
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 2





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 10 I Know You Know I Love You

_“优点啊……对！他做饭超好吃！”_

_“驾驶技术不错。”_

_“李老师，language……”_

李子维背着黄雨萱，一步一个台阶地走上老旧居民楼的楼梯。嘴里一边在念她姨妈痛还逞强打工的事。

背上的少女一声不吭，好像在乖乖听从教诲，实则思绪飘到了两人第二次见面时——那次自己也因为姨妈痛被他强行抱回了寝室。

谁会想到，这个当时被她当作诈骗集团的男人，如今真的骗走了她的心。

“我刚才赶来接你的时候呢，已经先帮你买好了明天的早餐。这样的话，如果你明天还是不舒服，你就不用出门啦。”

李子维以为黄雨萱有好好反思，便将教导转化为贴心的叮嘱。

“诶，李子维。”

“嗯？”李子维在转角处停下脚步，侧耳倾听。

黄雨萱望着男友俊逸的侧脸，“你为什么对我这么好啊？”

“这还用说啊，当然是因为喜欢你啊。”李子维把背上娇小的身体往上托了托，“干嘛，是不是被本帅哥迷晕啦？做我女朋友是不是很幸福啊？”

左脸颊上落下的一个吻终止了某人喋喋不休的臭屁话。

不过，黄雨萱觉得，做李子维的女朋友的确很幸福。

虽然他有的时候很幼稚很白目很机车，但是更多的时候，他有趣又体贴，很尊重她的想法，会包容她的小任性和小脾气。

他有自己的事业又长得好看。尽管大了她很多岁，可两人之间兴趣相投，思维相通，灵魂极度契合。

他们总能铺捉到对方喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，好像已经相互认识很久很久的样子。

李子维会为了黄雨萱一句“好想像韩剧里那样，跟男朋友一起坐公车上学哦”，就陪她坐307号公车去学校。并且还配合重现男主角一手拉吊环把手一手牵住座位上的女主角，假装一见钟情搭讪成功的戏码。

工作室步入正轨，李子维加班越来越多，但他总能抽出时间晃到教室门口，一脸得意地递给刚下课的黄雨萱一杯中热美，然后让她请客去吃二食堂超美味的蚵仔煎和盐酥鸡。

在黄雨萱提出要去烤肉店打工时，虽然要压缩两人本就不多的约会时间，李子维也是全力支持。在她没有其他好友一起排班的工作夜，他总会准时等在店门口接她下班送她回家。

像今天，突然提前的生理期让没带止痛药片的黄雨萱两腿发软直冒冷汗。接到电话匆匆赶来的李子维从一见面就一直说教，可是他眼里满溢的担心有被黄雨萱感受到并好好放在心里。

“李子维，抬头看一下！”

黄雨萱靠坐在二楼窗台边，打着电话朝楼底下送完她正要赶回工作室加班的男友招招手。

李子维将手机贴在耳边，笑着向上看，“怎么啦？”

圆月皎洁。清亮的月光下流淌着世间的似水柔情。

“我，爱，你。”

黄雨萱轻轻地、认真地说。

李子维瞬间咧开嘴角，双眸在夜色中闪闪发亮。

“黄雨萱，我也爱你。”

黄雨萱就着温水吞下止痛片。

“黄雨萱，你又生理痛哦？”刚洗完澡的昆布穿着睡衣走进客厅，脸上贴着白白的面膜。

“嗯。刚才还是李子维背我上来的。”黄雨萱在沙发坐下，拿起一个靠垫压住小腹。

“诶，我听别人说啊，那个以后好像会减轻生理痛欸。”八卦天后昆布总有各种奇奇怪怪的小道消息。

“哪个啊？”

“就是那个嘛！”

昆布比了个手势，黄雨萱恍然大悟。

“真的假的啦？听起来怎么像哪个烂人为了骗睡找的借口。”

昆布没理会异议，贼兮兮地贴到黄雨萱身边，“老实说，你跟子维哥有没有那个过？”

没等黄雨萱回答，八卦天后就从她犹疑的眼神和反常的沉默中知晓了答案。

“靠，黄雨萱，你们在演纯爱偶像剧哦！“昆布边大叫边扶住脸上不断下滑的面膜纸，”你们正式交往也有两年多了吧！除去高中异地的一年，上大学也快一年了吧！毛毛跟她男朋友恋爱半年就睡了哎！你看她今晚没回来肯定又是去她男朋友那里了啦……”

黄雨萱窝在沙发里，伴随着好友一连串的质疑陷入沉思。

和李子维交往至今，两人之间的拥抱和亲吻已非常自然，但发展进度仅停留于“睡在一起”的阶段。

上大学以来，黄雨萱和昆布还有另一个来自宜兰的女生毛毛一起在学校附近租了一个小套间。独立卧室，共用客厅、厨房和洗手间。

房子离学校和工作室都很近。她和李子维在大学城周边约会完，他就会步行把她送回家。

为数不多的留宿经历也都是李子维住在黄雨萱这边。

两人在房间里看看电视剧，然后温情脉脉地抱在一起睡一晚。

仅此而已。

无视于黄雨萱的毫无回应，昆布依旧独自脑洞大开地展开揣测：“黄雨萱，子维哥不会……某些方面……不行吧？”

还有十天马上迈入三十大关的李姓男子挠了挠耳朵，并不知道此时自己的某些能力正在被怀疑。

也不知道，自己即将度过毕生难忘的三十岁生日。

和一帮好友唱完歌，微醺的寿星李子维拦下一辆计程车准备先送女友回家。

还没等他开口，黄雨萱就抢先向司机报出了李子维的住处地址。

在他难以置信的眼神里，少女目视前方，佯装镇定地解释：“今晚我睡你家。”

凭借出色的默契，李子维怎么会体味不到这句话的深层含义。

不是没想过会有这么一天。

但突如其来的邀约还是让他倏地醉意全无。

只怪这个邀约太具诱惑力。

尽管有些无措，但他实在无法拒绝。

两人难得沉默了一路。

到家后，黄雨萱急忙冲进浴室，仿佛怕李子维忽然反悔把她赶出去。

李子维洗完澡出来时，黄雨萱正坐在餐桌边看手机。

他走到餐桌另一边坐定。

只见她慌慌张张地合上手机，扯出的笑容明显不再淡定。

“黄雨萱，其实我没这么急……”李子维试图做最后的确认，“如果你没准备好，我们可以……再等一等……”

说话间，黄雨萱已起身走到他面前。

宽松的睡衣下是两条细白的腿。

她略显青涩地跨坐到李子维身上，双手轻轻地勾住他的脖子。

双颊绯红，眼波如水。

她凑近他的耳朵，发出肯定意味的终极邀请：“生日快乐，子维哥。快来收礼物。”

一股血气冲上头顶。

李子维努力克制，可撞向嘴唇的力度还是让黄雨萱不自觉地轻哼了一声。

李子维横抱着黄雨萱走进卧室。

小台灯泛着幽幽暖光，烘托出满室旖旎。

仰靠枕间，在唇舌中忘情纠缠的少女忽然想要起身。

李子维按住她的肩膀，不知道她又想干嘛。

“我买的小雨伞还在外面的包包里。”黄雨萱有点着急地去推他的手。

李子维嘴角上扬，把她的手拉过来啄了一口，“你准备得还挺充分的嘛。”

见他仍一动不动地撑在她上方，黄雨萱又加大力度去推他的肩膀，“让开啦！让我去拿一下！”

谁知李子维猛然倾身压向她，语气充满危险：“你知不知道，你这样很破坏气氛欸。”

就在黄雨萱心脏乱跳之时，压在她身上的李子维伸长手臂打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面摸出一个未拆封的盒子扔到枕头上。

“李子维你……”

“反正迟早都要用，先买好备着以防万一。”他一脸坏笑地凝视被他成功吓到的小女朋友，“放心啦，我会对你负责。”

温热的手掌沿着腿部的丝滑肌肤不断向上探进睡衣。

细碎的吻沿着脸颊不断向下落入颈间。

“好痒！”黄雨萱笑着躲了两下。

李子维不像往常般陪她嬉闹，而是继续专注地点燃她身体的每一寸。

两人满怀兴奋和好奇地探索着崭新的世界。

初尝情事的他们，急切而笨拙地想通过这份亲密无间来向对方展现自己热烈的感情。

此时，言语的叙说已过于单薄和苍白。

此刻，唯有融为一体，才足以表达“我爱你，而我知道你也爱我”。

黄雨萱从洗手间出来时，看到李子维侧身朝外一副已经睡着的样子。

她小心地关上台灯，在一片黑暗中爬上床躺好。

枕边人一个翻身，用胸腔贴住她的后背。

他将脸埋在她的头发里，无比沮丧地说了一句：“雨萱，对不起。”

黄雨萱没想到李子维会道歉。

毕竟刚才的一团混乱跟她也脱不了干系。

李子维一动她就痛。

越痛身体本能地绷得越紧。

眼泪毫无预警地漱漱落下。

虽然有所心理准备，但黄雨萱没想到会痛得这么清晰难忍且漫长难熬。

李子维也不好受。

他急着帮她擦眼泪，一边哄她放松，一边又要满面通红地控制住自己泛滥的情欲。

最终，毫无经验的两人在进退两难间手忙脚乱地结束了初体验。

浓情蜜意早已荡然无存。

同样的柔和灯光里，只剩一片狼藉和不堪回首的尴尬记忆。

黄雨萱也翻过身面向李子维。

她用手抚摸上他的脸，小声嗔怪：“干嘛道歉啦！”

他将她搂进怀里紧紧抱住，“还痛吗？”

“刚才洗了澡，不痛了。”细细的手臂环住他精瘦的腰，提问一贯直截了当：“刚才……你舒服吗？”

一阵燥热悄悄爬上李子维的脸庞。沉默半晌，他答道：“一点点。”

转瞬即逝的快感后是无穷无尽的挫败感。

李子维从未这么没自信过。

他多想好好呵护他的宝贝。可是有多大的期望，此刻就对自己多么的失望。

一个如此臭屁的男人被打击得像个错事的小孩。

黄雨萱心里麻麻的，不禁想要去安慰他。

“没关系啦！第一次没经验嘛！”

“……嗯。”

“学习新技能总要有个过程嘛！”

“……睡觉吧。”

“下次我们就试试多讲一些自己的感受？”

“……我睡着了。”

“多练习几次总会有进步的啦！”

“快睡觉！谁再说话谁是猪！”

凌晨时分，黄雨萱结束了一个甜梦，有些苏醒。发现自己还被李子维揽在怀里。

她闭着眼睛偷偷动了动身体，找了个更舒服的姿势贴近身边的男人。

怎料到，发丝滑落，痒痒地垂在脸颊。

这时，李子维温暖的手指轻柔地帮她把头发撩到耳后。

他好像没发觉她醒了。探过身体在她额头上吻了吻，随后轻轻地叹了口气。

黄雨萱睡眼惺忪又浑身酸痛地推开卧室移门，看到李子维正穿着围裙在厨房忙碌。

听到声响，他回头朝她露出一排白牙，“快点刷牙，然后过来吃早餐。”

吐司、火腿加煎蛋，再配一杯牛奶。

不知道是李子维厨艺精湛还是昨晚实在折腾得够呛，黄雨萱觉得这份简单的早餐着实美味。边吃边开心地眯了眯眼睛。

李子维被她小猫似的样子逗笑，忍不住又想惹她生气。

“黄雨萱，我昨天发现你肚子上胖出游泳圈了欸。你少吃点啦，我帮你吃。”说着，作势要去抢她盘子里的食物。

窗外传来声声清脆的鸟鸣。

新一天的早晨，两人恢复吵吵闹闹的日常。

黄雨萱见男友心情不错，终于问出那个憋了很久的问题：“诶，李子维，说实话哦，你之前没想要过吗？”

李子维差点被一口牛奶噎死。他知道她在问什么。

“想过。”他稍作平复，答得倒也真诚，“我又不是和尚，我也是个正常的成年人。”

“那你怎么……”

一个白眼翻到天花板上，“每次我在你那边睡，洗完澡回房间，某人都已经睡得像猪一样了好咩！”

等几个女生梳洗完才去洗漱的李子维，回房看到的每每都是睡到打鼾的女朋友。

当然，这只是一部分原因。

更重要的是，老房子隔音不好。

昆布外放的音乐声和毛毛打电话的吵架声都曾清楚地传到黄雨萱的房间里。

李子维不愿意如此私密的时刻被分享，也不想看到后知后觉的黄雨萱被这些琐事所困扰。

能够抱着柔软的女朋友共眠，睡梦间萦绕的都是她的清甜，于他来说已足够幸福。

其他的事，慢慢来也无妨。

黄雨萱没想到抛给她的是这样一个答案。

李子维见她隐隐有火气发作之势，忍着笑提醒她：“黄同学，你不是说今天是什么经济学概论最后一堂课要划考试重点吗？你快迟到了欸！”

“靠！！！李子维！你怎么不早点提醒我！”大学女生像一只炸毛的猫从座位上跳起来，“你今天不用上班的吗？”

“我就是老板怕屁啦。”

“……你别吃了快点开车送我啦！！！”

几天后，黄雨萱又住到了李子维家。

这次是因为他在监工时伤了右腿。

伤者本想找个护工暂时照护一下，但黄雨萱被医生那句“骨折不好好休养以后可能都要拄拐杖”的警告吓到，坚持要亲自照顾在台北“无依无靠”的男朋友。

李子维被安顿在床上，并被下达命令“不许乱走动”。

他笑嘻嘻地看着女友在卧室进进出出，好像搬家似的带了一大堆东西过来。

“黄雨萱，你真打算住这哦？”

一颗小脑袋从客厅探出来，“对啊！干嘛，不欢迎哦？”

李子维假装一脸为难，“医生说我大概要恢复三个月欸！”

“那我就住在这里监督你三个月！”

说话间，黄雨萱已走到床边开始打他手臂，“你说你是第几次监工受伤了！跟你讲说小心一点你都不听！”

李子维一把将她拉坐到身边，坏笑着去蹭她脖子。

“啊，我知道了！你会这么想住在这，是不是因为你对我有着什么特别的不能说出口的想法啊？”

“我拜托你少自恋了！”黄雨萱推开他的头，转而去捏他的腰，“子维哥，我对你还有什么想法是不能说出口的！”

被反将一军的李子维碍着一条打着石膏的伤腿无处可逃，只能求饶般地大喊：“黄雨萱，我想上厕所！”

比起上厕所，洗澡的难度系数提升了好几倍。

忙碌了许久，李子维终于坐在了塑料凳上，石膏腿被里外三层地用塑料纸包裹起来架在另一张椅子上。

黄雨萱则穿着一件不知从哪弄来的一次性雨衣，站在淋浴间举着花洒。

“这样很蠢欸。”李子维光着上身背对女友，脸色微红。

黄雨萱忙着帮他冲洗身上的泡沫，随口接话：“是很蠢啦。谁洗澡下面还盖个浴巾啦，又不是没看过。”

伤者面色通红，小声嘟囔：“我是说我这样坐着洗澡的样子很蠢……”

热水流过背脊，伴随着柔嫩小手的上下抚动。

“我感觉我们好像那种年纪很大的老夫妻哦。”陡然，黄雨萱饱含笑意地说道。

“就好像我们都很老很老了，都需要互相帮忙才能好好生活。我们每天都黏在一起，一起起床一起吃饭一起外出买菜购物，就连上厕所洗澡都要在一起才行。”

一团温柔的水汽在李子维心里慢慢漾开。

他是个不太考虑未来的人，习惯专注当下。

但这一刻，随着黄雨萱的描述，脑海中逐渐浮现出了和她一起的未来景象。

简单，平凡，却让他愿意用尽余生所有的运气来实现。

“怎么不说话？你觉得像不像？”

“黄阿嬷，那等一下换我帮你洗澡吼。”

在女友毛手毛脚却无比悉心的照顾下，李子维一周后就被医生允许可以返工上班。不过工作地点仅限工作室。

白天，黄雨萱先开车送完李子维再去学校。

傍晚，她会从学校食堂打包一些饭菜，然后接上他一起回家。

李大厨在女友帮忙打下手的情况下，拄着拐杖做过几顿简单的晚餐。

他还在喊着“不够醋”的时候，黄雨萱已经两眼放光地吃掉了小半碗虾肉粉干面。

偶尔，黄雨萱也会从打工的烤肉店带回两块厚切牛小排向男友展示厨艺。

李子维笑她高空撒盐的动作太做作，她郑重其事地反驳一定要这样才好吃。

六月正值考试季，大学女生晚餐后都会坐在餐桌边温书。

李子维欠下了一堆工作，于是就在餐桌另一边对着笔电加班。

一抬头，对上她的盈盈笑眼。“吃不吃西瓜？”

“吃啊。”

“那你去切。”

“不吃了。”

自从李子维被医生表扬恢复得很好，黄雨萱就开始指挥他做一些“力所能及”的事。

她迈着两条白腿走到操作台边，从盘子里拿出一块红色三角塞进嘴里，顺便给还在继续切西瓜的李子维也喂了一块。

晚风顺着大开的阳台窗户肆意吹进室内。夏夜的空气里漂浮起清新的甜味。

李子维的床不算大。

一个人睡绰绰有余。黄雨萱一来，外加他伤了右腿，两个人躺着总是相互紧挨。

黄雨萱让了很大的空间给他，可还是怕睡着时压到他，导致晚上睡不熟，早晨赖着起不来。

做好早餐的李子维拄着拐杖“咚咚咚”地走进卧室叫早。

上午没有考试的大学女生把自己闷进被子，申请再睡十分钟。

“反正你是老板，晚点去也没关系对吧？”

过了一会，黄雨萱感觉下巴痒痒的，不用想就知道肯定是李子维在闹她。

“干嘛啦你，很烦欸！”起床气爆发。

“想摸一下你下巴肉不行哦。”钻进被子的李子维恶作剧般地不停用手指去戳她的下巴。

“摸我下巴干嘛啦！”黄雨萱闭着眼睛伸手去打他。

李子维握住她的手腕，开心地继续逗她，“诶，你下巴肉都出来啦！”

睁开眼睛，“什么下巴，你再讲一次！”

明眸皓齿，“下巴肉啊。一定是被我养胖的。”

被闹醒的黄雨萱看到一张满是笑意的俊脸，一下子火气全消。“谁叫你买这么多东西给我吃。”

李子维宠溺地捏捏她的脸，“你真的是幸福胖欸。”

“烦内！”她娇嗔着甩开他的手，却发现眼前的双眸褪去了嬉笑，注满了深情。

温热的鼻息不断靠近。

早安吻绵长而动情。

要不是另一位老板来电提醒李子维，作为老板也不能为所欲为不来上班，黄雨萱真想将这个让人元气满满的叫早服务无限延长。

一个月后，李子维顺利拆下腿部石膏。

黄雨萱也从冲澡师的工作岗位上成功离任。

不过听到浴室水声停止，她还是有些不放心。

悄悄打开一条门缝，“需要帮忙吗？”

李子维裹着一条浴巾正要从淋浴间出来。

“热死了，把门打开吧！”

黄雨萱遵照指示将洗手间的门开到最大，接着自然地走过去想帮他换衣服。

单脚点地的李子维试图去拿淋浴间外的拐杖。湿滑的地面让本就重心不稳的他突然朝前一个踉跄，还好黄雨萱眼疾手快地抱住了他。

他结结实实地撞在一团绵软上，浴巾滑落。

抵在洗手台上的黄雨萱惊魂未定，反应过来后用力捶他后背，“李子维，你吓死我了！再受伤怎么办？”

潮热的水汽不断逃进客厅。电视剧的声音隐约从客厅飘进洗手间。

李子维重心向左紧紧抱住黄雨萱的腰，闻到了她身上沐浴露的味道。

一片氤氲中，有些身体记忆被唤醒。

虽然第一次的经历惨不忍睹，但李子维发现，原来他还是不知不觉地上了瘾。

黄雨萱感觉到了他的变化。

在燥热的包围中，她一动也不敢动。

“我都乖乖听话一个月了，你是不是要给我一些奖励？”

说完这句话，李子维有些不好意思地将头搁到她的肩膀上。

“李子维……”

他牵住她的手，“雨萱，帮我。”

黄雨萱并不忸怩。

李子维听到耳边传来一个认真且蛊惑的声音。

“你教我。”

初次测验的糟糕成绩不值得再被反复纠结。

热爱与求知欲促使他们重头开始补习。

李老师手把手地辅导黄雨萱。态度诚恳，细致耐心。

恍惚间，黄雨萱心想，自己怎么又在这个房子里补习生物。

只不过，这次上的是更加生动有趣的实践课。

阿佛洛狄忒引领的航船终于扬帆起航驶向那片广阔的情海。

乘客们在海浪颠簸间找到了爱情中的另一种快乐。

“雨萱……我爱你……”

“嗯……我知道……我也好爱你……子维……”

**BGM：I Know You Know I Love You——落日飞车**

**专辑《Bossa Nova》**


End file.
